Pokemon Yaoi One-Shots
by KrysalKasi
Summary: This is a place for Pokemon Yaoi one-shots. I ship a bit of yaoi for Pokemon. I hope you enjoy the yaoi, and I will take requests for it, as long as it's nothing too difficult to work with. Also, I don't do pokemon x pokemon or human x pokemon stories, as I'm extremely uncomfortable with that. I apologize for any inconvenience in advance.


Green had been in Johto for a few days to visit his friend, Silver. They became friends through the annoyance of their own rivals, always having another story to tell to each other. Green was about to leave to Kanto again. Silver ran to him. "Green, wait up!"

Green turned his head around a little to see the slightly younger red-haired male running to him. "Hm?" A quiet questioned noise came from the older, spiky brown-haired one. Silver looked up at him. "I want to come to Kanto with you for a little bit!" Green looked at him for a bit and gave a slight smile. "Then come."

Silver looked a little bit surprised at Green's answer. Green let Charizard out of it's pokeball and climbed on. "You coming up here Silver? I don't have all day." Green looked at the red-head. Silver then climbed up too. "Didn't you say you're a gym leader, Green?" Silver asked the older male the question. "Yes, I am." He answered. Charizard then started flying.

After about an hour, they arrived in Viridian City. Green hopped off of Charizard and helped Silver off. Silver just kind of shoved Green away a little. "D-Don't touch me..." Silver crossed his arms, making Green laugh a bit. "Someone sure is friendly." Silver blushed a bit and and glared at Green. "Shut the fuck up..."

Although Silver and Green were friends, Silver had a tendancy to be kind of an asshole. Green didn't really mind it though, he just thought it was kind of funny. "Yeah sure Silver. The day Eevee flies." Green smirked and laughed a little. Silver was angered by the teasing and slugged Green's arm. "Ow! Okay, calm down, sheesh..." Green rubbed his arm. "Hey, I DID tell you to shut up." Silver growled a little bit. Green sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

The brunette male then unlocked the gym, opening it up. "Come on in Silver, check it out." Silver sighed and cooled down a little, walking inside and looking around. "Sure is different from the gyms in Johto..." Silver looked at Green and noticed Green was close to him. Silver blushed a little. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing so up close to my face like that!?" To this Green smirked. "Aww, did you want me to get closer?" He got a little closer to Silver's face, making it almost as red as his own hair.

"W-What are you doing Green!?" Silver backed up a little. "Aww, why so shy, Silvi?" Green took a step closer. _Did he just call me Silvi!? _Silver angrily complained in his thoughts. Green backed the younger male closer to the wall until the red-haired boy's back touched it. "Dammit Green, what the fuck are you doing!?" Silver was a bit shocked, slightly confused.

Green then pinned Silver's arms above his head on the wall with one hand, and used the other to gently lift Silver's face to look at him. "Grr...you bastard!" Silver glared at Green. "Do you really think that Silver?" Green smirked. Silver opened his mouth to retaliate with words, but Green shut him up by planting a kiss on the lips. Silver's face became really red, and his eyes widened.

After what seemed to be a long moment, Green pulled away from the kiss. Silver could feel his heart beat faster, shocked at Green's behavior towards him. "H-How dare you..." Silver just felt his face heat up as Green smirked at him. _What was that!? I'll show this little bastard! _Silver then pulled Green's face down to him and roughly kissed his lips. Green seemed a little shocked, but after a moment of the kiss, Green and Silver slowly made their way to the floor.

Green straddled over Silver's lap. Silver seemed a bit tense at Green. "W-Why didn't you tell me before that you liked me Green?" Silver blushed. "Because, I knew you would hit me if I told you sooner."

(A/N: Don't worry, I am making other pairings for these pokemon yaoi one-shots, but I just wanted to start with Secondaryshipping, because my friend likes this shipping a lot, and I kinda do too.)


End file.
